


Bayu Bayushki Bayu

by goldenrosegamer



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this as, I'm not great at it., M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrosegamer/pseuds/goldenrosegamer
Summary: Scout has a bad fever and Heavy does what he can to help.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bayu Bayushki Bayu

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me while I was playing a completely different game and the character I use hums this Russian lullaby. Looked up the video and bam! This happened. Here's the link for anyone who wants to listen while reading. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f8WYvAo-RA
> 
> Also a big thanks to user QuestionableGentleman who is a dear friend and encouraged me to start just writing the things I wanted to see.

Misha frowned at the sight before him, unsure of what to do. Josef had told him that, unfortunately, there wasn’t much of anything they could do for their youngest lover in this situation. He sighed, pulling a chair over to the bed Jeremy lay on, watching the runner’s chest rising and falling as he panted and shifted under the covers, face red and sweaty from the fever he currently had. The medigun could heal them from bullet wounds, missing limbs and eviscerations but it couldn’t battle an illness like the scout currently had. 

“Shh…it’s going to be alright, krolik…” he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair for a moment as the younger man continued to toss and turn in his fevered state. Josef had been worried enough about his fever to give him something stronger to get him to sleep, as well as having himself and Misha keep cold cloths on hand to try to help the other’s fever break. Sighing quietly, the larger man grabbed one, dipping it back into the melting ice water and wringing it out before placing it back on Jeremy’s forehead. 

He hated to see the runner like this, stuck in a bed and fighting an illness that he couldn’t do anything to truly help with. He covered the younger up again, the blankets having twisted and pulled down as he tossed fitfully. Misha paused, watching as his eyes opened a little, a soft groan escaping him. 

“‘S hot…” his words slurred as he blearily looked up at the taller man, face still flushed as his body warred with itself for more sleep. 

“I know.” he lay him back down fully, covering him up. “You need rest. Is why Josef gave you the medicine he did.” he knew how badly Jeremy had wished their doctor could just aim the medigun at him and fix whatever was wrong. 

“I can’t…” he frowned, groaning even as he closed his eyes, panting. Misha frowned at that, humming a bit. He could recall times when he and his younger sisters had been sick and easily recalled the lullaby his mother had used in those times to lull them to sleep. It couldn’t make things worse, he reasoned. Readjusting the blankets one more time, he ran his fingers in Jeremy’s hair, starting to sing.  
“Baju-bajuški-baju, ne ložisja an kragu. Pridët seren’ki volčok i uhvatit za bočok.” he began, easily finding the old rhythm to the lullaby he’d heard so often growing up, and had even sung to his sisters on occasion himself. His free hand took one of Jeremy’s his thumb rubbing over the back of it in time to the rhythm he was singing for the younger man. 

Despite still panting, he felt the runner pushing his head into his hand, eyes fluttering as his body began to give in to its demands for rest, the Russian’s deep voice holding a soothing melody that was steadily putting him to sleep. Misha smiled softly, continuing to sing even after the runner’s breathing had settled back to something a little more even as he tried to sleep. 

Hearing the door open, he looked over, seeing Josef entering. The doctor kept his voice quiet as the other slowly stopped singing. He came over, carefully putting a thermometer under Jeremy’s armpit, wanting to check his temperature without waking him by taking an oral reading. 

“How has he been?” he asked quietly.

“Fitful...he wasn’t resting well. Woke up a bit.” Misha explained, sighing softly. “I’ve redone the rags and sang him back to sleep.” 

“I’m sure it helped.” he smiled at him gently, sighing softly as he checked his temperature. “It isn’t as low as I’d like, but it is going down. He just needs to rest and when he wakes up, have some water and something to eat. We need to keep his fluids up as much as we can.” he rubbed his forehead, hating to see this. He was at least thankful a ceasefire had been called when he’d discovered just how badly Jeremy was doing. 

Misha nodded, slowly getting to his feet. “I can go make something if you’ll be here with him.” he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his sleeping love’s forehead. 

“Ja, ja...I plan to stay.” Josef settled himself in the chair, intent to keep an eye on Jeremy in case his fever spiked again. “I’ll be here when you get back, meine Liebe.” 

Misha pressed a kiss to his cheek with a nod before finally leaving, sighing to himself. He hoped his fever would break soon. Just outside the door, he could hear Josef taking up the tune he had been singing, humming it for Jeremy in place of the words.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Whoo hoo!” Misha heard the voice crying out excitedly through the comms. After a worrying day and a half, Jeremy’s fever had finally broken and after another two days for him to rest up and recover more, the ceasefire was called off and the teams were back to it as usual. The heavy was glad to hear his youngest lover back to normal, seeing flashes of him zipping around the map as he swung his bat and fired his scattergun. 

“Slow down, laddie!” Tavish called through the comms, laughing. “Get ya were bedridden but c’mon now.”

“No way, Cyclops!” Jeremy replied instantly. He sounded like he wasn’t in a fight at the moment, sounding much more relaxed. “I’m capping this point and ain’t nothin’ stopping me!” 

Misha laughed aloud, hearing Josef chuckling as well behind him. He paused a moment later when he heard something through the comms. Humming...someone was humming. He registered a moment later that Jeremy was humming softly the lullaby he’d sang for him, the sound pulling a smile to his face. He pushed through to the point, looking the youngest over with a knowing smile.

“If krolik likes, I’ll teach you the words after the match.” 

“For real? Hell yeah, man!” the scout grinned up at him, nodding. 

“Yes, for real. Will start later today.” he shook his head as Jeremy whooped and took off again to go bother the enemy BLUs but chuckled fondly. If anything good had come from the younger being sick, it was seeing him enjoying something Misha held dear from his childhood. And if his little scout wanted to learn it and more, he would happily sing him every lullaby he knew.


End file.
